


I picked up your coffee by accident

by Stayadork



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, ChenJi crafts makes an appearance, Coffee Shops, Crack, Dissection, Friendship, Haechan enjoys Mark's suffering, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Jaemin is addicted to coffee, Johnil are in a teacher-student relationship....or are they?, Kun is the concerned teacher, Mark faints once, Mark falls on Haechan, Mark is such a mess in this, Mark spits in Haechan's coffee, Mark's friends enjoy his suffering, Mention of blood but it isn't serious, Taeyong has a eyebrow slit and pink hair, Ten Mark and Lucas are a dance trio, This Is STUPID, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, crackish, jungwoo is a softie, labs, mark is a science major, mark panics, red velvet wendy appears for a second, savage nct, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayadork/pseuds/Stayadork
Summary: Mark felt like he had 85 heart attacks at the same time, when he came face to face with Haechan, who had the cup with the name 'Morkeu' as he stared at his own cup in Mark's hands, which he had just spit in.Mark pales, willing for his mouth to say something, anything to save himself from this situation.Are you in need of assistance?I'm sorry?Mark slaps his face mentally. Who says that?"Are you sorry?! " he says, intelligently.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	I picked up your coffee by accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of like five prompts, so I would like to thank the people who made those prompts!  
> There's mentions of blood in like one line, but it isn't anything much.

All Mark wanted was to get on a rocket to Mars and never return.

_Mark was tired. Mark was so so tired of life._

_Why did he have to suffer so much?_

_Why was life so unfair?_

_Why-_

"Stop _overreacting,_ Mork. " Yuta says, rolling his eyes. Mark could be _very_ dramatic some times.

Why does he have to get slandered for just _breathing_ all the time?

Why was he friends with people that _clowned_ him for a living?

"Cause you're a _dumbass_ and you **love** us, Mark Lee. " Taeyong raises his eyebrows, that had a slit and was covered in subtle and soft pink glitter, which matched his hair. 

"When did you get an eyebrow slit? I thought you _hated_ these things- "

"It was Johnny's fault! I was cutting onions yesterday when he jump-scared me, good thing I didn't cut my _head_ off! " Taeyong wails dramatically. Mark rolls his eyes. Only Taeyong could _accidentally_ cut his eyebrow off and still manage to look _hot._

"Anyways, why are you _crying_ in the middle of the cafeteria, people are staring. " Taeyong says, smiling at someone who complemented his eye makeup.

"It's professor _Tail._ I swear, that man is always high. I turned in my assignment late, _just_ by a minute, and he ranted about how irresponsible I was for 30 minutes! " Mark exclaims. Yuta munches his fries thoughtfully.

"He _ain't_ wrong though. " he says, like a man of great wisdom. Mark glares at him, which gets him a wink and a bone-crushing hug in return.

"I _don't_ understand if you hate or love Mark. " Jaehyun says, finally putting away his game to focus on his friends. Yuta just smiles in return.

"So, what about Professor Moon telling you off? It's nothing new! " Taeyong coos at the picture of his dog his mom had sent him.

"He wants me to reflect on my actions, so he told me to write a 1000-word essay on bees and their impact on global warming. " 

There is a collective silence following Mark's statement, Yuta munching on his fries, Taeyong still cooing at his dog and Jaehyun waving at his friends from another table. Mark waits, expectant, for _anything,_ just _anything_ that could soothe his wrath. 

But he's met with _silence._

Mark feels himself slipping into anxiety, wondering what was existence, why is someone clearing their throat-

"Okay, that's _cool._ " Jaehyun says after a while. Taeyong and Yuta look up, the beginnings of a teasing smile decorating their faces.

_"Don't...zon't_ zo it, **zon't.** " Mark says, exasperated.

The table erupts in laughter as Mark falls into despair. They don't notice him going underwater, he can't breathe-

Yuta wipes his eyes.

"Man, Professor Moon is a legend. I _need_ to ask him out, he seems more fun than **Mork** anyways. "

Mark slams his head on the table.

Mark walks slowly, grunting like a zombie, groaning in greeting to anyone who passed by. Jaemin sighs.

"Mark, _stop_ being dramatic, you didn't sleep for ONE night. I haven't slept in _four_ days and I'm as fresh as a salad. " he makes a show of himself as to prove his point and Mark rolls his eyes.

"But I'm not some coffee _addict_ that drinks more coffee than water, **Jasmine.** Even now, we're gonna get coffee because you were _shaking_ without it. "

Jaemin sputters something unintelligible and sulks, leaving Mark to order at the counter. Mark stands next to him, scanning the coffee shop that was mostly filled with college students, looking as dead as he was. Someone was falling asleep into their waffles.

But Mark stops his surveillance when a blinding light comes on, decorating the room in a magical yellow glow. Renjun calls him _whipped,_ but Mark calls it admiration.

"Ahhh, Haechan is here? " Jaemin notices, the duo moving towards their usual corner in the shop to wait for their drinks. Mark grunts.

"Dude, you should like try and talk to him. It ain't that hard! Look at _me,_ Jeno and I are best friends now!"

"Jeno approached _you,_ so what you are saying is irrelevant, you _imbecile._ " Mark deadpans, digging into Wendy's delicious pancakes. He moans at the delicious taste filling his mouth and makes a thumbs up to Wendy, who waves back with a bright smile. 

"Wow, you're being so mean today, did a _bee_ come and _sting_ your tongue? " Jaemin retorts, taking a bite of his own waffles. Mark groans.

_"Please,_ I hate Professor Taeil, I don't understand how Johnny even _likes_ that man. Glad the laws forbid a student-teacher relationship or he would have definitely asked him out on a date. "

**"Bold** of you to assume they _haven't_ already gone on one. " Jaemin mumbles. Mark chokes on his pancakes. 

"WhAt- "

"Oh look up at the sky, it's a _bird_ it's a _plane!_ " Jaemin sings off-key. The guy sleeping on his waffles wakes up with a start.

_"Jaemin-_ "

"Our coffee is here! Can you please bring it to the table, **oppa?** " Jaemin blinks repeatedly. Mark could feel his breakfast threatening to come out of his stomach, so he gets up in a hurry to grab the coffee.

He waddles to the counter, narrowly missing the waiter Jisung, who was balancing five plates on each hand, like he was performing at a circus. _What the hell._

Mark grabs the drinks, and starts sipping his drink, only to spit it back in disgust. Why was it _soooo_ sweet?

He looks at the name written on the cup.

**Haechan.**

Mark's knees wobble and he starts to shake. The world starts to spin around him.

He is broken out of the start of a panic attack when someone fake-coughs next to him.

Mark could felt like he had 85 heart attacks at the same time when he came face to face with **Haechan,** who had the cup with the name _'Morkeu'_ as he stared at his own cup which Mark had just spit in.

Mark pales, willing for his mouth to say _something, **anything**_ to save himself from this situation.

_Are you in need of assistance?_

_I'm sorry?_

Mark slaps his face mentally. Who says that?

"Are _you_ sorry?! " he says, intelligently.

  
"Lucas, can you _please_ stop laughing? Mark looks like he's going to _cry._ " Ten says, patting the said boy's arm.

"But _you're_ laughing too! " Lucas says, not bothering to stop laughing at Mark's misery. Jaemin, the **vermin,** had taken up the task of informing everyone about Mark's mishap in the cafe.

"It's just _tea. No one_ will laugh at you! "

The **vermin** was _wrong._ Everyone who knew him had _laughed_ in his face throughout the day.

"Okay, let's _concentrate,_ we have the dance performance in 2 days! We can't afford to mess up! " Ten says, pulling the duo to practice, just as Johnny waltzes in, greeting the trio with some donuts.

"Dude, Taeil hyung said that your assignment was _amazing,_ have you ever considered taking up _bee-keeping?_ " Johnny says after a while. Mark chokes on his donut.

"Taeil **hyung**? " Lucas squeaks, surprised as well. Mark was glad at least someone else had the same reaction as he did.

"Bro, you DO realize it's kind of illegal, right? "

Johnny shrugs.

_"Not_ my problem. "

Mark sighs.

Mark was _shaking._

_How_ could this happen? 

_Why_ was the universe _always_ against him?

"Mark? Are you _okay?_ " 

Kun, Mark's chemistry teacher looks at him in concern. Mark shakes his head slowly. 

He liked Professor Kun. He was one of the youngest staff in his University, and probably the most intelligent as well. He taught well, explained well, but STILL, Mark couldn't understand. To add to the pressure, he had completely _forgotten_ about the test today.

He walks to his table slowly, as if it would save him from the _inevitable._ He really hopes he doesn't set the lab on _fire._

Mark is so inside his thoughts, he doesn't notice his partner, who was staring at him in interest. Mark whips his head around, eyes widening comically.

"Well _hello,_ Mark. " Haechan chirps, looking like a predator about to devour his prey. Mark shakes like a leaf.

"I'm so _sorry_ about what happened- " he squeaks. Mark was sure his face was as red as the mystery element in the test tube before him. Haechan waves him off, silently laughing. Kun calls them to take their positions.

Mark realises with _horror_ that he had _no_ idea what the test was about. Even if he knew, he wouldn't pass it anyways, but at least he wouldn't be able to set the lab on fire. He looks around the room, sighing in relief at the many fire-extinguishers in the room.

"For today's test, you'll be partnering with the people next to you for the _titration_ test...." Kun proceeds to speak _greek,_ or whatever language it was that Mark didn't understand. Mark shivers.

"Mark, you do the titration 2 and I'll do titration 1. Are you _okay_ with that? " Haechan questions, setting up the apparatus.

"S-sure. " Mark stutters. If he did what Haechan did, it should be okay. 

But the problem is, it's _never_ okay.

The solution turns **purple.**

Haechan raises an eyebrow. Mark returns a sheepish smile.

"Mark, you should let the solution in drop by drop. " he zeroes in on Mark's face, closer than Mark would be comfortable with.

"You _don't_ know any thing, do you? " 

Mark nods slowly, gulping at the smirk on Haechan's face. 

"Oh Mark, Mark, Mark. " he tsks, gesturing Mark to move away so he could do it himself.

_Oh, how much the universe hates him._

Mark pales at the sight before him.

As if Mark embarrassing himself twice on the SAME day wasn't enough, the universe turns it's back on Mark _one more time._ Mark was trying not to shake like a coward at the sight before him.

"Alright class, it's time to dissect the frog! " Jungwoo yells, a little bit too happily.

Mark looks at Lucas paling next to him and is momentarily happy to know he is _not_ alone. He then proceeds to sigh at Professor Jungwoo _dreamily._ He turns away when he notices Lucas glaring at him, not forgetting to show his tongue at him as he did so. Lucas turns into a blushing mess once Jungwoo stops next to him, looking _soft_ like he always did.

"Lucas, is everything _alright?_ "

Lucas shakes his head at Jungwoo and proceeds to dissect the frog, with _steel_ resolve. Mark nearly groans. If _only_ he could do that.

_**Why**_ was he a science major again?

"Mark? " Mark jumps five feet into the air at the sound next to him. Haechan smiles sheepishly.

"Not _you_ again! " Mark wails, freezing when he realises he had actually said that out loud. Haechan frowns.

"Your _frog-_ "

"I can do it! " Mark says, deciding that he _won't_ be a coward, not in front of Haechan. Not _again._

He takes the tools and tries to remember what they had learned, when the frog's eyes **open** and it _blinks_ at him, slowly.

" _Is everything alright?_ " it says softly, voice sounding _eerily_ similar to Jungwoo's.

Mark _faints._

"Oh my gosh, Mark is too _young_ for this, he had so much _dreams,_ I don't want him to _die_ yet- " Renjun wails next to Mark, sounding a little too _happy_ about Mark possibly being dead. 

Someone bursts into the room, possibly the Infirmary. Mark laid still, recalling how he'd _fainted_ into his _favourite_ teacher's arms.

"MISS MORKLEE? MISS MORKLEE? "

"OH NOOOO SHE'S **DEAAAD!** "

"No, she's _meditating._ " Mark finishes, glaring at Lucas and Jaemin. Lucas glares back.

"How _dare_ you fall into Professor Jungwoo's arms, you _snake!_ " 

"I thought y'all were _bros_ before _hoes?_ " Jaemin says, tackling Mark into a hug which he _strongly_ refuses.

"Did you call _Jungwoo_ a _hoe?!_ " Renjun excalims.

_"Jungwoo_ is _not_ a _hoe!_ " Lucas yells, irritated.

"Well _thank you,_ Lucas. " 

The group collectively _freeze_ in place as Professor Jungwoo stands next to the door, holding few roses. They watch with bated breaths as Jungwoo walks closer and places the flowers into Mark's hands with a sheepish smile.

"I'm _sorry_ about the incident, Mark. I didn't mean to scare you. " he mumbles softly. Jaemin had to place a hand near his ear to hear what he was saying. Mark nods slowly, eyes wide as Jungwoo leaves, not forgetting to shoot a small smile at Lucas.

" _I saw an angel~_ " Lucas sings.

Mark facepalms.

It was **D-DAY.** Mark practiced his moves once more, shooting a silent prayer to the universe as he did **not** want to screw up again. This was not important, just some event to raise money for charity, but Mark did NOT want to embarrass himself again.

Ten smiles at him assuredly, adjusting his choker. Lucas had been smiling like a _creep_ since the incident. Mark shakes his head. He had given up on his friends for the sake of his _own_ sanity.

The trio walk to stage, ready to perform the song, which was upbeat and powerful and Mark gets in his _element._ He dances passionately.

When he and Lucas stand behind Ten as he moves to do his solo, Mark notices someone waving at him enthusiastically. He rolls his eyes at his friends, who were trying to be as _embarrassing_ as possible. Even _poor_ Jeno and Haechan were dragged along into the mess.

Wait, **Haechan?**

Haechan shoots a small smile at Mark who gapes at him, glad that he had practiced the dance till he could dance it in his sleep so he _wouldn't_ miss a beat.

His solo part comes on and Mark takes in a quick breath before he dances, putting all his emotions and _frustrations_ into it- Professor Moon and Johnny _possibly_ dating, Taeyong looking like a damn _disco_ ball with that shining jacket, Jaehyun clapping _off-beat_ to the song, Yuta _ignoring_ him completely for some guy, _(Wonwon_ was his name?) Jaemin pulling Jeno from the crowd for _whatever_ reason, Renjun _reading_ a damn book, Jisung the waiter and Chenle making _some...craft?_ and finally at Haechan, his _bright_ smile, his strong and friendly persona that Mark was so so _jealous_ of. 

He does a cart wheel, and realises his _miscalculation_ in distance as he ends up _dangerously_ close to the edge of the stage. 

**"OI CANADAA!** " 

Mark looks down, and shrieks when he sees Haechan close below. He _loses_ his footing, and _falls_. He grimaces as someone's phone rings, with the ringtone-

_"Who's gonna catch me when I fall? "_

Damn _right,_ **who's** gonna catch him?

Mark mentally prepares himself for _broken_ bones and even the _D word (aka death)_ , but _nothing_ happens.

He opens his eyes ( _when did he even close them?_ ) when he hears a soft grunt _beneath_ him. His eyebrows shoot up, realising he'd fallen on _someone._

"Mark, you're _cute_ and all, but can you get up? I would _love_ to cuddle you _another_ day- "

_Oh no, this can't be happening!_

Mark scrambles to get up, eyes widening in horror at the sight of _**Haechan**_ on the ground. His hair was messed up, he looked-

"YOU'RE **BLEEDING!!!!!** "

Mark kneels quickly, hands grabbing Haechan's face in worry as searches his face for injuries. He subconsciously feels a crowd form around them as Professor Kun's voice could be heard, yelling at someone to call the _ambulance._

"Oh _nooooo,_ I'm finally _freeeee~_ " Haechan sings, his head falling into Mark's shoulders. Mark panics.

"Oh My Gosh, I _killed_ a man! " he yells. Taeyong and Yuta are by his side, pulling him away as the ambulance crew rush in to take Haechan away. 

"MARK, **MARKKKK!** " Yuta yells, pulling the shaking boy into his hold. Like a dam was broken, Mark starts to _sob._

"Hyung, I'm _so_ sorry, I _**killed**_ a man, I _messed_ up a performance- "

"Shhh. _Stop_ overreacting. " Taeyong's voice floats into his ears, the duo pulling him away from the crowd as his friends follow in worry.

_"What_ happened? " Professor Moon appears, looking slightly _disheveled,_ followed by an even more disheveled looking Johnny.

Renjun slaps his book shut and sighs.

**What a mess.**

  
"So it's _okay?_ " Mark questions carefully, looking at Professor Jungwoo with wide eyes. The male nods, gaze softening.

_"Yes,_ Mark. It was the stage crew's fault for making the stage so _small._ We made sure they _paid_ for the damages, which is Haechan's and your hospital bills. Speaking of which, is your shoulder _okay?_ I'm _shocked_ you didn't notice you **dislocated** it until someone checked it for you. " 

Mark nods sheepishly.

"I was _worried_ for Haechan. " Jungwoo smiles softly.

"Yes, _everyone_ saw your wails of how you _'killed a man'_ and all that jazz. Haechan is _fine,_ Mark. The red was the _paint_ from ChenJi's crafts. They were planning on _surprising_ everyone at the end, with party poppers it seems. " 

Mark nods, blushing in embarrassment. He was glad his friends hadn't teased him despite knowing about the incident. Taeyong had even _cried_ along, what a sweet heart.

"Professor Moon and Johnny are _not_ dating, by the way. Johnny had proposed a plan that could bring in _more_ charity, so they had tried to bring in some **teddy bears** to give out to everyone. But a dog had broken in and tore everything up. Taeil and Johnny had tried to stop it, but ended up _.....you know.."_

Mark makes a sigh of relief. 

"Have you visited Haechan yet? The doctors have said his concussion is fine now. " Jungwoo informs as they walk out on the grounds. Mark shakes his head, face heating up.

"I _can't,_ Professor. I'm embarrassed- "

"Nonsense! " Jungwoo reprimands. Mark blinks.

"Jungwoo _hyung_ is fine! We're friends now! " he rubs at his bracelet Lucas had gifted him. 

Mark smiles at the bracelet, a sudden idea popping into his mind. He explains it to Jungwoo, who shooes him off, telling him to be careful.

  
"Seems like someone _finally_ decided I'm _worth_ visiting? " Haechan sing songs as Mark jumps in shock, watching Haechan sit up on the hospital bed.

"Well, are you gonna _stare_ all day and not help me? "

Mark scrambles to help Haechan with his right hand as he had a cast around his left. Haechan takes his hand and pulls him to sit next to him on the bed, laughing at how _red_ Mark was.

"Mark, _how_ are you so clumsy? " he says, lacing their fingers together.

_"Asdfghjkl_ " Mark says intelligently.

"Seems like you're also a _malfunctioning robot._ But you know _what?_ "

Mark looks at him. Haechan ignores his question to squint at the box Mark was holding.

"What? "

"Is that a box? Are you gonna **propose?** I'm _not_ ready for marriage, Mark Lee- "

Mark sputters.

He shoves the box to Haechan, who complains about Mark treating a sick person _harshly._ Mark glares at him and gestures at the box. Haechan opens it slowly, shaking his head at Mark, who looked like he was about to _burst_ into flames at any second.

"OH _MY **GOSH,**_ MARK, MARRY ME **NOW.** " Haechan cries, hugging him carefully, as to not hurt his arm.

"Fost jo bo koppe- " Mark's muffled reply comes.

"What? " Haechan's eyes glitter as he lets go of Mark to inspect the new phone Mark had bought for him. 

"I bought that cause I heard you _cracked_ your phone screen...and _first,_ go to a coffee shop with me, **idiot.** " Mark says, smiling at Haechan's reaction.

Haechan laughs.

"Okay, **Marcus.** "

Haechan throws his head back, laughing at the new nickname while Mark looked on, with a soft smile.

_Maybe_ he was **whipped.**

Mark walks up to the counter to pick up his drink, not forgetting to shoot a smile at Wendy, who waved back, enthusiastically as always.

He takes a sip of the drink, grimacing at the taste. It was _too_ sweet.

"So, are you going to _spit_ on my drink _again?_ " Haechan asks, taking a sip out of Mark's coffee. Mark groans, pushing the drink to Haechan, who accepts it happily.

"I picked up your coffee by **accident!** " he wails. Haechan shrugs.

"Since you're **cute,** I'll forgive you. "

~~Oh Dude, he's flirting!~~

"You're going to be the death of me _someday._ "

"Bold of you to assume it won't be _today._ "

**"whAT?!** "

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings...
> 
> This was fun to write! Although I couldn't include everyone, which I feel sorry about.
> 
> Edit : I changed the ending a little bit so now I'm satisfied sksks
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone! Stay safe <3


End file.
